


Tattoos

by LilacChocolate



Series: Rin & Nitori [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Ai get tattoos for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iguana_ism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/gifts).



'Owwww, it hurts...'  


I was sat in Rin's lap in the tattoo parlour, trying not to move as my left ring finger was given a tattoo. Rin had proposed to me a few months ago, and since he wouldn't be allowed to swim in the Olympic pool wearing a wedding ring, we were getting each other's names tattooed onto each other's ring fingers.  


'Come on, only two letters more.' He told me, placing a light kiss on my neck.  


I nodded and continued to whimper, the tattooist smiling up at me as she pulled away the needle. 'All done!' She wrapped my finger in cling film and I smiled at the cursive lettering that spelled out Rin's name.  


'Do you like it?' I asked Rin, smiling up at him. He nodded and repositioned me so I was sat sideways across his lap.  


'I don't know why you're complaining,' he said as he wrote my name out on a scrap of paper for the tattooist, 'your name is much longer.'   


'I'm sorry!'  


'Don't apologise, you idiot. I'm marrying you because I love you, not because your name is longer than mine.' I smiled and rested my head against Rin's chest, watching as the tattooist prepared Rin's finger.  


'When are you getting married then?' She asked as she began inking my first name onto Rin's skin.  


'We haven't decided yet. Rin's kind of busy with training.'  


'Oh, what are you training for?' She asked my fiancé as she stopped halfway through Aiichirou.  


Rin smirked as he replied. 'The Olympics.'   


Her eyes widened, then she gasped. 'I'm a complete idiot! You're Matsuoka Rin! My little brother started swimming because of you. Can I have your autograph and picture?'   


'When you've finished my tattoo you can.'  


She finished off my name and wrapped Rin's finger in cling film before bringing out a fresh piece of paper.  


'What's your brother's name?' Rin asked as he took the pen from the tattooist.  


'Shin'ichi.' Rin nodded and started writing in his scruffy hand.  


_Shin'ichi,  
Good_ _luck with your swimming. Don't drown._  
Matsuoka Rin.  


The tattoo artist took out her phone and handed it to one of the other staff members and asked the two of us to stand up.  


'Oh, I'm not on the Olympic swim team.' I told her as she stood in between me and Rin.  


'It doesn't matter. You've probably swum together, right?' I nodded and she smiled. 'Than that's fine.

My brother is obsessed with Matsuoka-San. When I tell him that he gave him and his fiancé tattoos, he'll be so jealous!' The other staff member took the picture of the three of us and the tattoo artist took back her phone, thanking them. 'Can I have a picture of just the two of you?' She asked, holding out her phone.  


Rin nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing me close to his body. I squeaked as my head rested against his chest, not used to Rin showing me affection in public. He gave me a strange look, but we both smiled at the camera. The tattooist took the picture and we paid her for the tattoos before leaving, grateful that she had knocked ten percent off the price because of Rin.  


We walked down the street back to our apartment, neither of us saying anything until Rin pushed me down an alleyway, pressing me against a wall. 'Rin?' I asked, looking up at him. I would have been scared if his eyes didn't look concerned.  


'Back in the tattoo parlour, you squeaked when I held you. Are you not used to me touching you by now?' He asked whilst smirking, and I knew he was referring to the times when he had skipped training in favour of spending time with me in our bedroom whenever I was given a day off work, despite the yelling that Rin would endure the next day from his swimming coach.  


'It's not that I'm not used to it, you just don't touch me in public that often, that's all.'  


He sighed and trailed his hand down my arm, taking my hand in his. 'I'm sorry, but I just don't want you to get hurt again.'  


I smiled and kissed Rin's cheek. Back at Samezuka, I had been beaten up repeatedly for being gay and going out with Rin. He still felt guilty as he had outed the pair of us by accidentally kissing me at the end of swim practice when I had beaten Mikoshiba at freestyle, so he now always abstained from public affection, even after three and half years.  


'I doubt anyone would dare go near me when they find out that my soon to be husband is going to win an Olympic gold medal.'  


'Your soon to be husband needs to work out how to beat Haru first before that can happen. Do you think I should break his leg?'   


I smacked Rin on the arm and he smirked. 'You can beat Haru without hurting him.'  


'I know. Besides, Makoto would kill me if I went anywhere near his precious dolphin. Oh, that reminds me, their stag do is next Saturday.'  


I nodded, the nearing wedding between Haru and Makoto making me more excited for my own.

'That's fine.' I smiled at Rin and he kissed me, letting his hand graze over my tattoo. When he pulled away, I saw that the concern in his eyes was now replaced with lust.  


'Come on, let's get back to the apartment. I've got some well-deserved affection to lay on you since you got a tattoo for me.'  


I laughed, and followed Rin out of the alleyway, unable to hold back the small squeak that escaped my lips when his fingers intertwined with mine.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
